1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a PLZT compound, which is generally expressed as (Pb.sub.1-x La.sub.x)(Zr.sub.1-y Ti.sub.y) (0&lt;x.ltoreq.0.3, 0.ltoreq.y.ltoreq.1.0).
PLZT is applied, for example, to a polarizer, a light shutter, an image memory element, etc., as an optoceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the raw material powders used as a component the PLZT compound, a zirconia raw material is very easily aggregated, and thus, when the PLZT raw material powder using this zirconia raw material is produced by the drying method, the average grain size of the obtained PLZT powder becomes more than about 1 to 2 .mu.m. When the PLZT compound is produced by the PLZT raw material powder having such an average grain size, it is difficult to obtain a PLZT having a high density, high optical transmission, and homogeneous optical properties.
To form a high density sintered body, sintering processes such as a hot pressing and HIP (Hot Isostatic Pressing) etc., are applied, but it is difficult to obtain a high density PLZT from the above PLZT raw material by the above processes.